


Sweetheart

by Kazewrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Coughing, Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Dave cares for a sick Klaus.





	Sweetheart

Dave had gotten used to Klaus never looking particularly “healthy”. In the months since his, now boyfriend, has mysteriously dropped in during the night; Klaus had always looked as if he constantly lacked a good nights sleep.

Of course in the middle of a war that was hard to come by. However, lately if possible, Klaus appeared even worse. Sadly, Dave wasn’t completely shocked. A nasty virus had run through the camp recently, a side effect of grimy conditions brought on by living in a jungle. Even though Klaus would not admit it, Dave bet his poor man had caught the bug.

“Sweetheart?” Dave asked as he sat down next to Dave who had been staring off into space on his faded green cot for probably a good half an hour. “Are you feeling okay?” Not only was the scrawny brunette wearing a long sleeve army coat over his vest but also the black fur lined one he had shown up wearing. Klaus’ face glowed with a dampness paired with deep circles beneath those eyes Dave had adored since first sight.

“Fine.” His voice strained which caused Klaus to cough lightly into his sleeve.

Dave cupped his own hand on Klaus’ fevered face. “Well it’s hot as hell outside and you’re wearing three layers. Are you cold?” His tone subtle with concern since the fever radiating off his boyfriend’s head answered his question.

“No no no no I’m fine, love.” Klaus swayed leaning into Dave’s embrace. “I’m fine…” His voice cracked triggering another cough. Klaus veered away from Dave but to no avail.

“If you’re fine why are you turning away from me.” Dave whispered placing a kiss on Klaus’ forehead. The sick man exhaled a sigh.

“Well…” Before Klaus could continue his breath hitched. Burying his head down hoping to evade Dave, a heavy sneeze erupted.

_Ei'iisshjuh!_

“Well bless you.” Dave replied sympathetically pulling Klaus closer to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Klaus shrugged which felt as if took all his strength. “I’m not used to anyone worrying about me.”

“Hey thanks, bro.” Ben sounded miffed. Klaus lazily brushed Ben off.

Dave smiled, thumbing away damp curls around Klaus’ temples. “I’m not just anyone, sweetheart.” His fine fingers gently brushed Klaus’ cheek hoping to lull his boyfriend into some much needed sleep.

Sadly, a minute later, Klaus’ breath hitched again, his nose twitched as he brought up his sleeve again.

_Ah'hh…Ah'htssshew! Eh’hiiTSXHhhew!_

That second one nearly rocked him off the cot but Dave’s strong hold brought more than comfort. Dave brought peace. Dave brought acceptance.

“Bless you again. Try to sleep, okay?”

For this man, Klaus would do anything.


End file.
